My Bella
by BellaLover101
Summary: The Cullen Family is back to school. Can Edward control his anger when All the thoughts turn to Bella? Or will bellas passion and Love keep him Calm? READ TO FIND OUT ALL VAMPIRES MORE TO COME!
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I lay there thinking about when Edward would be home, he was out hunting all night and I had not seen him. I looked out the window thinking about him. He would be home soon and that is all that mattered. But then all of a sudden I felt Passionate Kisses trail up and down my neck. It felt so good to feel him near me. I turned to my Edward whose eyes were filled with love and passion. My heart melted he was like a god.

**EPOV.**

I walked in only to see my Bella laying they're so peacefully on our bed staring out the window. I couldn't help but leave kisses up and down her neck. She was so Beautiful I said "good morning my Love". She turned and gave me a big smile and said

" Good Morning Mr. Cullen" Her skin glowed as the sun beamed into our room. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I happened to sneak a shower with her. She took her strawberry body wash and began to wash her body but I took her hand and whispered in her ear "I think that's my job"

She chuckled "oh is it now?" as soon as I made my way down to her stomach my senses took over and I couldn't help my self I slammed her into the shower wall and begin licking her body she smelled so good. She said "Edward now is not the time" so we finished cleaning each other then got out of the shower I wrapped her up in a towel and then Alice came barging in…

"Bella I have the perfect outfit stop loving on your god and come look at it after you get your robe on" "k Alice" Bella said storming off.

I waited for my Bella to come to the car. I think our little shower time took longer then we expected. She hurried up and ran to the car. She looked so beautiful in her Turquoise long sleeve with her dark jeans and black converses. The whole ride to school I couldn't help but stare. We were at the school parking lot when we met up with Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were already getting our schedules.

**BPOV.**

Edward came over to me and grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear "Are you ready?" I nodded. We walked into school holding hands he could not help but look at me I turned to see his bronze eyes staring at me. The he gave me his crooked smile and kissed my forehead while saying "I Love You" But his expression changed quickly he rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in close giving some blonde haired boy the "DEATH GLARE"


	2. problem

**BPOV**

"Edward calm down hes is just looking." "NO BELLA he is doing more than just looking" he shouted. "Edward lets try not to get into any fights the first day of school." "I will try not to" he said while looking down. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. We started walking toward Alice and Jasper.

We took our schedules and started looking at them me and Edward had math, history, biology, and writing together so first and last hour we did not have together. Edward gave me a kiss and said

"see you after class." So me and Edward went our different ways.

I walked into English class and went up to the teacher. He looked really surprised to see me. "Hi i am Isabella Cullen but i go by Bella." " Nice to met you Miss. Cullen i have you seated over there." I looked over at my seat, just my luck i was seated next to the blond haired kid that Edward gave the DEATH GLARE to earlier. I knew he would not be happy.

I sat down next to him and took out my pen. "Hi i am Mike Newton you are the new kid Bella right." "yes" I looked down at the desk hoping he would not say anything else.

"So do you like it here so far?" he was trying to hit on me and I knew Edward would not like that.

"Yes it is very nice me and my family think that this is a beautiful school." "So you dating anyone?" I was about to answer when the bell rang i got up and he grabbed my arm. "So how about a movie then?" I yanked my arm away from his grasp and stomped out of the room.

I got to my locker and Edward was right there. "Hello my pretty girl." If I was human I would be blushing right now. I was about to answer when I heard my name being called I turned around and it was Mike running down the hall with my books in his hand.

"Bella Im so glad i caught you here are your books and how about that date on Friday?" Edward started to growl and snicker I took his hand. "Come on Edward we are going to be late for class."

Second and third hour were about the same. Edward was really mad and i did not want to know what he was thinking. He kept on asking me about Mike and what he meant by _going out Friday_.

I took down my shield and i told Edward _its no big deal he just asked me out on Friday night to go watch a movie with him. You know that i would never do that to you I'm with you Edward. _

"Bella he said you don't know the things that he was thinking. Do you honestly think a guy like him gets an Extremely Gorgeous girl like your self and just is gonna sit and watch a movie with you?

After he said that i gave him the silence treatment. Through the whole class Edward was Giving out those mean glares to any guy that turned around to look at me. The bell rang it was finally lunch time i was so happy. Maybe Edward would calm him self.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the rest of the family in the back of the cafeteria. Alice and Jasper were the last ones to arrive. Alice started skipping toward

s us saying " Hi Guys how was your day?" I said "Good" Edward just mumbled. But she didn't seem to notice. I could tell that Edward was still upset so I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. I knew he would never denies a kiss from his beautiful wife. Emmet said "hey Edward whats the matter?" i Butted in and said This kid Mike Newton asked me out on Friday and Edward is over reacting. Emmet started to Laugh. Edward curled his fist into a Ball and got up pushing his chair out of the way and stormed over to Mike Newton and said " You stay away from Bella she is all mine" Then Mike shot back at him and said "What if i don't want to stay away from her and she doesn't want to stay away from me?" I lifted off my shield because if i didn't i knew this was gonna get a lot worse. _" Edward come back here this is ridiculous your acting like a six year old. He turned around and glared at me._

" Well she doesn't so get that through your head" Then he came stomping back to the table put me on his lap and glared at Mike.

**EPOV ** Fourth and Fifth i had classes with Bella i kept giving glares to everyone that looked at bella. Cant they see that she is My Wife? I mean were always together. Then Sixth hours came and gone. I went to the car and waited for bella she came over and i gave her a kiss. "Edward just because people think about me doesn't i mean that i like them. " bell a you don't hear what they say about you they think about you in ways that make me sick to my stomach. I opened her car door for her i couldn't wait to get home I would have my bella Cullen all to Myself.


	3. Your Not Being Fair

**THIS IS A LEMON! Special thanks to Megan who knew what to write for this Chapter ******

EPOV- I drove us home from School. Still furious I tried to not look at my Bella but it was hard not to I mean even when I'm mad at her she is still Gorgeous. We soon arrived home. Bella went up stairs and slammed our bedroom door. Emmet made a smart ass Joke "Someone has a pissed off wife" I glared at him. I heard the shower start. For some reason my heart uplifted I looked at Alice. She gave me a thumb up. And I ran upstairs I had a pretty good felling I knew what Alice saw. I knocked on our bathroom door. " Bella are you ok?" she said in a mad voice " No don't talk to me Edward Cullen" I decided to open the Door. See the advantage I had over Bella was once she saw my chest her heart melted and all the anger melted along with it. " Bella you know you want to forgive me and Finish what we started this morning (**He is referring to Chapter 2 When they were in the shower) **Will that make up for my childness? She Said "No" I Undressed my self know if I peek in the shower and show her my chest that she would give in. So I undid the Shower curtain A Little and I saw her eyes shift up and down my Stomach. I said "Bella" she turned away from me I hopped in the shower and started kissing the back of her neck. She turned around and she tried me pushing me out but I could tell she didn't give it her all " Stop charming me with your Hot Body!" before she could say anymore I kissed her lips with much force and passion. I pushed her against the shower wall and she said, "I hate that I can't stay mad at you!" And then she started roughing up my hair moving her Hands all over. I thought to my self "_I love it when she does that to me. It turns me on"_

Then I whispered in her ear " Bella Love are you still mad at me?" She replied in a Stubborn Voice " Yes and im going to go on that date with Mike" Oh man that made me pissed!!!! I growled she said, "Well that's what you get for being an ass" "Bella you're not being fair to me!!!!" "You weren't being fair to me in school today" "Bella love how can I make it up to you? Tell me what you want me to do… She replied in her sexy voice " Let me think about that one… I don't care Edward what do you wanna do about this situation?" I hoped she would say that.. I looked at her beautiful body and my hands traveled down her body. Until I hit the spot I was looking for. Bella moaned when I hit the spot. Then I started to rub it. I liked this position. I smelled her sweet smell something that Mike could never do! Then I began to lick her she screamed "EDWARD!!" that's when I knew that I was pleasuring her. Then I whispered to her " Bella you have to say something for me for me to keep going will you do that for me?" "Yes" she screamed!! "You have to say that you are all mine bell and that you belong to me only"!! "I don't think I can do that" she said in her innocent look on her voice." I guess im just going to have to go then" I started to step out of the shower. "EDWARD I BELONG TO YOU AND I`M ALL YOURS"!! I smiled and said; " you must want me" she just rolled her eyes and gave me a kiss. I grabbed her and put her up on the shower wall and she rapped her feet around my back. I entered her and I could feel her gasp. She dug her nails into my back. But I was way to lost in her pleasure to even worry about it. "Faster" she screamed. I smiled my crooked smile and did as she said. I thrusted faster. She was sooo beautiful. "EDWARD" she screamed. She was about to go weak so I pulled out of her and carried her to our bed. She kissed me with so much passion. Then she saw the marks on my back. She was so sad she said, "Turn around" I didn't listen to her because they didn't hurt so she turned me over and began rubbing my back and kissing my scars on my back. She said in a sad voice " Will you forgive me?" I turned around and whispered In her ear " Bella I should say the same and I could never be mad at you are MY BELLA and those scars hold a great memory".

**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL MAKE MORE AND MORE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I AM CURRENTLY WORKIN ON CHAPTER FOUR KEEP PACIENT. DON'T WORRY THEIR WILL BE EDLSE 8 CHAPTERS SO IT MAY TAKE ME A LITTLE… CHAPTER 4 IS CALLED " SEXY BELLA" JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'm NOT GIVING UP ON YOU ALREADY AND I REALLY LIKE THE COMMENTS 

**YOURS TRULY,**

**MEGAN AND LINDSEY**


	5. note

**Sorry it has been a while since I last updated but I am changing the account the story will be under 8mega8 if you want to keep reading! I hope you all keep reading my story but I have been busy and when you have to people writing a story it is hard to keep together to write something without having fun and messing around! But the name will be revenge because that was suppost to be the new chapters name it will be up tomorrow or the next day!**

**Love Megan**


End file.
